dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remiel Astaroth
Remiel Astaroth is a side character appearing in Dragon of the Apocalypse who makes his first appearance during the Twilight Games Arc. A powerful devil of the Twilight Generation and was the first to have attained the ranking of high-class devil. He is the son of Ajuka Astaroth and Saylena Beelzebub and as such is the next head of the Astaroth Clan. He has gained the nickname Crimson Green Devil of the Dark Arts due to possessing the magic of his father along with the power of both the Gremory and Bael clan. Appearance Remiel is a handsome young man of 18 years of age with long red hair with a single braid tied with a golden hair clip and blue colored eyes. He is shown to wear a golden and red prince-like robe that resembles what his father wears and bears the Green Astaroth symbol along with a black and gold necklace. He is also shown to always possess a smile on his face. Being a devil he possesses two black devil wings. Personality Being raised by his family to be the next head of the Astaroth Clan and due to the influence of his aunt and the Gremory clan, Remiel is shown to be a very calm, sincere, and quite down-to-earth young man. Who prefers to solve his problems with a drink of tea rather than violence. Because of his personality despite his immense demonic power Nicholas has called him a "downer" due to their interactions usually being Remiel trying to keep Nicholas out of trouble. He takes much pride in both his Gremory, Bael, and Astaroth bloodline and as such tries his best to not sully their reputation. He is also shown to be very intelligent, and as such has gained a good position under Nicholas Satan as his head guard. Because of his Gremory influence, he is shown to be very kind to his servants and has a reputation for his kindness to foreigners or others who come to the Astaroth Clan territory and despite his work under Nicholas Satan, he still focuses a large amount of time on making the Astaroth Clan territory a good vacation and has built vacation homes, restaurants, and even entertainment media around the territory. His calm and kind demeanor also contrasts heavily with his mother and as such they are known for their heated arguments that tend to turn physical. Despite his intelligence, it is revealed that he has one fatal weak spot, his uncle, Diodora Astaroth. Unknown to Remiel his uncle hates the fact that Remiel's birth stole the Astaroth clan from him and has been secretly manipulating him since he was a child and downright hates him. He is also arranged to be married off to Rebekah Orias, however the status of this marriage is currently unknown due to the fact that neither party has really discussed it and it was only put together due to Lord and Lady Orias believing Remiel to be a good contrast to Rebekah. Powers and Abilities Power of Conjuring: The main ability of the Astaroth Clan that Remiel inherited from his father. This is seen as one of the unique powers of a devil due to the power to create rather than destroy or tame. According to Remiel himself, every devil of the Astaroth clan has a particular affinity towards a particular object or animal that they can summon more efficiently. His uncle is known for his knives meanwhile Remiel's affinity is towards Snakes, typically using snakes to bind or reconnaissance for him. Power of Destruction: Remiel has inherited the power of destruction from his mother's Bael blood, allowing him to annihilate things. However due to Remiel's own lack of control he prefers not to use this in battle due to it's lack of gracefulness. Trivia * I was originally going to make his personality very similar to Rebekah and his mother however I decided to go into the opposite direction, imaging him as more of a older-version of Millicas. * I was going to name him Millicas as well but decided not to, however his name is derived from the same two names used to created Millicas's. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse